Dancing in a winter wonderland
by BartonOfEarth01
Summary: Just some fluff about the begging of Jack and Tooth's relationship. There's Magic in the air.


Jack had spent his morning taking in the wonders of North's workshop while he thought about his latest problem; Tooth. He'd spent 300 years being ignored and now-as a guardian- people believed in him! Unfortunately the one person he wanted more than anything else was a little busy with teeth to _really_ notice him; she was currently bussing around the globe instructing her newly returned fairies to their allotted children, he jumped up on the stair railing, and watched her work.

Jack was so mesmerised by the way her multi-coloured feathers shimmered in the light and her perfect violet eyes that he didn't notice Baby tooth nipping at his elbow; trying to warn him she was coming his way at 100 m/h. "Jack, Jack! Did you hear? Man in the moon is throwing a party, right here at the pole! And he's turning us back for a whole day! Can you believe it?!" he held up his hands in fake surrender and slipped off the rail, "hey slow down there tooth, what do you mean he's turning us back?"

"To our old selves- who we were before we were chosen- for a ball, everyone's coming! Aren't you excited, Jack? I know I am!" He zoned out, _what if she doesn't like who I was? What would I wear? Should I ask her to go with me? I wonder what she looked like- _"Jack? Are you alright?"

"Hmmm? Yeah, no. I'm fine."

He rubbed the back of his neck bashfully but tooth didn't seem to notice, she was staring at him with an odd detachment, she leaned closer to him as if to kiss him and- "Jack! Tooth!" North bellowed cheerfully at them from the elevator as he kicked the door open, "Bunny! Sandy!" Jack stumbled back a step into the banister as Bunnymund popped up from one of his infamous holes right at his feet, "jeez Bunny, uhh, look where you're digging."

The hole closed up and he leaned up against a decorated column, "sorry Frosty, just a little bewildered about the whole _ball_ thing." North clapped his hands, "Decorating time!" jack flew around the room freezing streamers so they stayed in place and hanging mistletoe everywhere while helping Sandman with the huge Christmas tree he was erecting in the corner by the grand staircase, North was directing elves and Yetis' and throwing up streamers for jack to freeze, Tooth was multitasking as usual; collecting teeth, hanging decorations, jittering away- just the way Jack loved it. Bunny was boomeranging tinsel around and helping sandy while he stopped his eggs from being squished by an overexcited North.

Finally, when they were done, jack collapsed in a heap of unused tinsel and reviewed the team's creation. It was perfect. Elegant but not uninviting; Just like the girl- or fairy- who just crossed into his line of sight. She looked radiant with joy, her bubbliness showing itself as she darted from corner to corner chittering to her fairies, Baby tooth nestled into his pocket and jack soon heard her faint snores telling him she was asleep. It was two four days 'till the ball and jack was still completely clueless as to what he was going to wear, for starters, he was confused about asking Tooth and damn-right scared about having to dance. Bunny had sensed this and cornered him in Norths' office one day, "alright what's up lover boy?"

"N-nothing! And lover boy, what the heck is that about?" Bunny smiled smugly, "I think Jack has a crush on a particular tooth fairy, don't you think Sandy?" Sandman signed a heart a tooth and jacks cane over his head in dream sand, jack blushed slightly and rubbed his neck, "okay maybe a little-"

"What are you wearing to the ball?"

"I don't know-"

"Can you dance?"

"No bu-"

"Kid needs help North!" The joyful man nodded, "what do you know about women anyway bunny?"

"There was a little lass in Tasmania once; she had a nice tail she did." Bunny muttered jack looked unconvinced, "mate, look. If it doesn't work then fine, you win, but trust us; it'll work if you want it that bad. Deal?" He shook Bunnymunds' hand, slightly reluctantly none-the-less.

THE NIGHT OF THE BALL

"I cannot believe I let you guys do this to me." Jack groaned as he looked in the mirror, his hair was still white and his eyes were still ice blue as the change would come later but he looked different. A simple black tux with tie and black Italian loafers with his hair combed back neatly- or as neat as it would ever get. The ball was formal but Jack still felt overdressed, his staff was leant on his bookshelf in his part time room at the pole and he felt awkward without it. The elves chimed the bell to signal that the guests had arrived and it was time to face his biggest fear; people.

WITH TOOTH

Tooth sighed, tonight was the big night, and she was afraid. Afraid of what Jack would think of her human form, she could get ready until after the change and the pressure and suspense was killing her. _Will I still look like I remember? Will my eyes change back? What colour was my hair again?_ The bell rung for the others to go down stairs, _jack will be down there… I wonder what he looks like._

The tingling sensations started at her feet and moved upwards as her feathers fell and her legs took form, she spun and looked in the floor length mirror and gasped…

Her long waist length wavy russet hair was exactly lick she remembered it, her curved were shapely and her elegant neck gave her a regal look no one could repudiate and her full breasts were in perfect proportion with the rest of her body, her violet eyes had morphed back into the natural Palatinate blue- filled with wonder- and her skin was a smooth ivory.

She quickly slipped into her dress to admire it; white as snow with intricate beading that spiraled gently around the bodice at to the floor with her silky skirts that trailed behind her like a cloak, sleeves that fell to the ground in light as a feather sheets as they slipped off her shoulders. Her hair was now half up half down in Victorian ringlets that showered down her back in beautiful layers; the final touches were soft golden eye shadow, mascara and a necklace in the shape of a delicate snowflake with ivory ballet flats and matching nails.

She drew a deep breath, _the moment of truth. _All she thought about on the way down the stairs was _do not fall over, donotfalloverdonot- Jack._ She spotted him across the room looking… _sexy?_ He turned to see what everyone was looking at and it looked like Bunnymund had to prop him up to stop him falling on his face, his –now- chocolate coloured hair was slicked back and his matching eyes were wide with wonder and surprise, he quickly made his way to the front and offered her his hand, she took it gratefully. "You look…"

"Horrible? Disgusting-"

"Like an angel. Like I've died and gone to heaven, nice necklace by the way."

He led her to the dance floor just as a waltz came on, "I hope you can dance, Tooth." He took the lead, _I didn't know he could dance, _"My name's Sarah; Sarah Longman." He smiled stunningly, _his teeth are still perfect!_ "Well Miss Sarah, may I have this dance?" she nodded and giggled lightly, "for the record, my name's Jack; Jack Overland Frost- no-one ever knew that before so there you go, something you didn't know about me." She giggled lightly and his eyes got a faraway look about them, "what are you thinking about Jack?" he pulled them back to focus on her, "your laugh, it's beautiful. Reminds me of summer." She blushed and kissed his cheek.

They glided around the floor, lost in the others presence, not noticing that all the other spirits had retreated to the walls to watch them dance, not even noticing when they lifted off the floor and danced through the air. "Oops! Jack, I think we might be a little off the ground," He chuckled as he looked down and they were, in fact, dancing in thin air. He guided them back down and dragged her away from the party, "come on! I want to show you something," she followed his lead as he steered them to the tallest tower in Norths' palace and threw open the window, she sat on the sill and swung her legs outside, "look at the view Jack! Isn't it wonderful?"

He hung back, looking at her with a dazed expression, "yeah… it is." She looked magnificent, her silky hair blowing in the wind as her dress fluttered around her like a curtain near an open window, the Northern lights casting tantalizing patterns across her angelic face as she reached out into the nothingness. She lent her head back against the frame and let out a sigh, "join me Jack."

He slipped down beside her and she moved her head to his shoulder, "what do we do now?" He watched Sandy's golden fireworks reflect off her eyes, contrasting with her makeup, "What do you mean?"

"Well tomorrow I go back to being a fairy and you won't like me anymore-" he looked shocked and lifted her chin with a gentle finger, "of course I will Tooth. I liked you a long time before this, your feathers and your wings are part of you; they make you who you are. I… I love you." She kissed his cheek, "I love you too Jack. Smile for me; I love your smile."

He chuckled as she stroked his hair and played with the curls at the nape of his neck softly, "this is the first break I've had off work for almost four-hundred and thirty-five years. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything, for saving us from Pitch, for loving me, for not betraying us, for helping us; everything." He kissed the tip of her nose, "It was my pleasure Tooth. Thanks for saving me too."


End file.
